


Don't Keep Your Hands to Yourself (Art)

by khalexx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalexx/pseuds/khalexx
Summary: My art for the wonderful story Don't Keep Your Hands to Yourself by aeipathetic, my awesome collaborator.





	Don't Keep Your Hands to Yourself (Art)

**Fic title:** Don't Keep Your Hands to Yourself  
**Author name:**  [ayyymamacita](https://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=alexxkah&delayedid=2#) ([aeipathetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeipathetic) on AO3) **  
** Artist name: [alexxkah](https://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=alexxkah&delayedid=2#)  
**Pairing:**  Sam/Dean  
**Rating:**  NC-17  
**Summary:** Sam’s destiny, Yellow Eyes, Gordon, and all their other problems all come to a head during s2e10, and Sam and Dean decide they need a goddamn break. Dean tries to poke and prod Sam all better, while Sam’s just trying to give them some hard-earned peace.  
They can both be so dumb about each other.

 **Warnings:** None  
**Link to fic:[on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793857)**  | **[on Tumblr](http://spnreversebang.tumblr.com/post/167872276843/littlesistersam-dont-keep-your-hands-to)**  
**Link to art:[on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788805)**  | **[on LJ](https://alexxkah.livejournal.com/922.html)**  
  
  
  
  
****

**Artist note:**

I had lots of fun with this challenge :) Many thanks to my wonderful writer,  **[aeipathetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeipathetic/pseuds/aeipathetic)**. It was great working with you!

 

 

 

 

And huge thanks and kudos for the mods in this challenge, [spn_reversebang](https://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=alexxkah&delayedid=2&mode=edit#), I don't get how you guys manage to do this every year.

  
**Story divider:**  



End file.
